


Snow Escape

by Kefalion



Series: Wasp Gifts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Drarry, Fluff, Flying on brooms, M/M, Snow, Third Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6813151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kefalion/pseuds/Kefalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's snowing, but that won't stop Harry from going outside. There's someone he wants to meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agentmoppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmoppet/gifts).



> This was a gift for agentmoppet's birthday at the end of April - I posed on Tumblr then, but thought I'd post here too
> 
> A very short Drarry story to accompany a picture I drew, there's a link at the end of the story.
> 
> Enjoy!

 “Harry, where are you going?”asked Hermione, looking up from her book, seeing Harry bundled up in cloak and Gryffindor-red scarf.

“I want to go flying,” he replied.

Ron who was also there looked at him with raised eyebrows and a mouth that was slightly open. “Not that I don’t love Quidditch, mate, but it’s snowing so thick out there that you can barely see anything.” And it was. Snow had been falling all day, covering the grounds in a thick blanket of snow, although it was already the month of March.

“Wood would approve of the practice,” replied Harry with a shrug.

“Fanatic, that one,” said Ron, before making sure that the Quidditch Captain wasn’t around in the Common Room. “There’s much I’d do for Quidditch but Wood takes it to a new level.

“I’ll be back for dinner,” said Harry, with a headshake and a small smile and walked away.

He was indeed going to get his broom at the pitch, but simply flying wasn’t the reason he was heading out into the snow; there was someone he had promised to meet.

Once he had his broom he flew to the edge of the Great Lake, which was well on its way to freezing over again. By the shore there was a figure waiting for him; his hair was covered in snow so that it was difficult to tell apart from the pale blond locks.

“Potter!” hissed Malfoy as he descended. “Why exactly are we out in the snow when we could be toasty in a classroom somewhere?”

“We’re less likely to be noticed out here.”

“I beg to differ.”

“Come on.” Rather than arguing more with the other boy, Harry held out his hand, and he grinned when Malfoy accepted it, coming to sit on the broom next to him. The youngest seeker of the century steered the broom so that they ascended high into the air. Although the snow was thick, there was hardly any wind, and the air was as warm as it could be and still keep the snow from turning into rain. The large flakes fell silently; the world around them was muffled, and soon the only thing that was properly visible to Harry, was the young wizard next to him.

“It’s not so bad, is it?”

“Not so bad,” said Malfoy. His expression was soft, the way it would always turn when they were alone these days, ever since their first kiss. He took one of Harry’s hands, holding it in his lap, and so they sat, legs dangling over the edge of the broom. Nothing needed to be said, they had time now to just be the two of them, time to think of what else they could be doing, more kissing for example.

  
[Harry and Draco: Snow-Escape](http://kefalion.deviantart.com/art/Harry-and-Draco-Snow-Escape-605581296) by [Kefalion](http://kefalion.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)


End file.
